Simarin
by BashirXena
Summary: Legolas finds a woman who's not all she seems. L/OC


I wrote this a while back and I just re-read it and realized I like it so I just wanted to see what you guys thought.  
Splashes disturbed the air. Legolas heard the splashes coming from the small lake a ways away. Being born of the forest, Legolas knew every sound in it and the lake shouldn't splash that way. It would seem silly to a human to say a lake would splash a certain way but an elf would know the difference.   
  
Stepping silently through the forest, he went to the lake. He knew someone must be in it which was all together odd. The lake didn't rest near a road; it sat quite far out of the way.  
  
And then he saw the source of the odd splashes. A fair skinned maiden bathed in the lake. Her dark hair reached down through the water probably ending at her waist.  
  
Something about her enchanted the elf. She appeared normal, just a human. But Legolas failed to rip his eyes away from the sight of her. He watched every dip, every dunk noticing her buoyant breasts and toned muscles.  
  
"Whoever you are, I suggest you show yourself," she called out loudly surprising Legolas. He was the quietest elf in Mirkwood. No one heard him when he didn't want them to. "Looking upon a lady without her permission is sinful and I will punish you as I see fit."  
  
Legolas left his shelter of the thick trees and stepped to the edge of the lake.  
  
When the maiden faced him, he stopped breathing. Her eyes were of the deepest natural blue he had ever seen and her features were both soft and alluring.  
  
Genuine surprise took her face. "An elf lord! Fate has given me a magical creature to behold."  
  
"I'm sorry my lady for looking upon you but it is unusual for anyone to be in this lake," he spoke sincerely while distracted by her beauty.  
  
She shook her head. "'Tis alright, master elf. I should be so lucky to have your fair eyes upon me." She began swimming to the shore. "Tell me your name."  
  
He hesitated slightly wondering whether he should reveal his true name or give her a false one. Deciding against lying, he told her. "My name is Legolas."  
  
Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "An elf prince no less. Well, sire," by now the water only covered her from the waist down. "I feel no punishment is necessary. In fact, I should thank you. I have never been more flattered."  
  
Legolas quickly averted his gaze from the sight before him. "Forgive me, my lady. No matter who I am it is still improper for me to invade your privacy."  
  
She exited the lake. "I would not mind having you invade more than just my privacy." She smirked as she noticed the color flushing his cheeks.  
  
Grabbing a cloth, she began drying off. "Tell me what the prince of Mirkwood is doing wandering so far from anyone and anything."   
  
He glanced at her then back to the surrounding trees. "I often walk to think or just simply to walk. Now tell me, fair maiden, what you are doing bathing in this remote lake of Mirkwood by yourself."  
  
Carelessly, she dropped her cloth and began dressing putting on a sleeveless tunic and black leggings. "I needed to bathe and saw the lake, simple as that. As for wandering alone… well, it's safer for me that way."  
  
She angled slightly away from Legolas to put her tunic on but Legolas glimpsed at her during that moment. A lone tattoo rested on her back between her shoulder blades. It was a moon surrounded by a hallow sun. Legolas knew that symbol but couldn't recall from where.  
  
"Safer for you to be alone?" he questioned. "Why is that?"  
  
The lacing of her boots halted as she gazed up at him and their eyes locked. Legolas' heart ached at the sadness lying in her dark eyes. "I am being hunted," she said quietly.  
  
"Who would want to hunt such a fair maiden? Or maybe that is why you are being sought after, because you are so fair," he said with a faint smile.  
  
"You would not be so quick to compliment if you knew who I really was," she responded while standing to her full height, an inch or two shorter than his. She quickly strapped her sword and scabbard to her back.   
  
Legolas then realized her hair only appeared dark when wet. It had dried enough to reveal itself as brilliant red, a red the elf had never seen gracing a beautiful woman's head.  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "You are the loveliest creature I have ever had the good fortune to look upon and I should be lucky to find someone even half as magnificent to talk with in the future." She bowed slightly. "Thank you, good Prince," and turned away from him.   
  
He easily caught up with her. "Wait. I wish to speak with you more." She glanced at him. "If you are being hunted, my lady, I can offer you protection."  
  
Their walk halted as she starred at him. "You would offer me protection without knowing my name or the reason I am hunted? You are either the most generous being alive or the most foolish."  
  
"Well, you could easily fix the first problem." He smiled at her. "What is your name?"  
  
"The only name I can give you is Thera."  
  
"I see," he replied at length. "Come with me, Thera. I can keep you safe."  
  
She studied the handsome prince for a moment then shook her head. "No, prince, I could not come with you. But you are welcome to journey with me as I trek through Mirkwood."  
  
He considered it for a moment. "Alright, I will come with you. But I swear I will get more information out of you."   
  
She only shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so."  
Night fell on the thick forest so they decided to rest. They found a small clearing and made a fire. Each regarded the other one silently traipsing through their own thoughts.  
  
After an hour, the two feet that separated them began to feel likes twenty leagues. Legolas needed to fill the silence. Silence was normally a blessing for the elves. Most other creatures were so noisy that an elf would despair for silence. But Legolas didn't want the silence then, not with her.  
  
"Are you ever going to explain to me why you are being hunted and who is hunting you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Her head snapped to him. Light shown from the elf like it did with all elves in the dark. Her fingers begged to run through his snowy blonde hair or to skim over his pure skin. An elven prince radiated strength and grace and she would give her soul to be with Legolas in whatever way he would have her.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head back to the fire. "I cannot tell you," she said sadly.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Why?"  
  
"You look at me now with such bare wonder. If I were to tell you, I do not believe you would look at me with anything that resembles wonder. I would not want that to happen," she responded without meeting his demanding yet soft eyes.  
  
"Thera." His voice floated softly on the air to reach her ears. "I do not know what you could have done to be chased. You exude too much light to be a murderer yet some sadness lingers about you. Tell me what crime you have committed."  
  
She gazed at his curious face and almost let everything spill from her lips. "Kind elf, are you aware of the trust you instill? I long to tell you all my secrets and study your face as I do so." She sighed and her gaze fell to the green grass coating the ground. "Did you ever consider that I committed no crime?"  
  
Legolas shifted closer to her. "Then why are you running?"  
  
Thera finally resigned herself to the fact that the elf would never look at her positively after she revealed her origins. "You saw my tattoo, did you not?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered not bothering to deny it.  
  
"I was raised in Nurn just outside of Mordor. They found me and then figured out what I am," she whispered.  
  
Shock grabbed Legolas. A human raised in Nurn. He knew the myths were true then. "You are the Simarin."  
  
Thera nodded bleakly. "I am the immortal Simarin, emotional leech, a tool of evil." Her statement hung in the air momentarily. "I'll leave now."   
  
She moved to get up but Legolas' urgent cry stopped her. "Thera, wait!" He was careful not to touch her. "Please don't go."  
  
At his plea, she sat down again gazing at him warily. His keen eyes studied her for long moments and in those moments, Thera had never felt more exposed. His sharp eyes cut through her skin bleeding her insides.  
  
"You are not evil," he concluded. "I have heard the tales of the human raised in Nurn who, by simple touch, could know the thoughts and feelings of any person. It is said that the Simarin was used to topple great kingdoms." Her eyes slammed shut at his words, as if the flimsy flesh could protect her from seeing the past. "Your physical wounds of captivity have long since healed but I can see so much scaring on your heart. You are an innocent spirit who evil misused."  
  
Eyes fresh with unshed tears, Thera looked at Legolas miserablely. "I have been running for three centuries and have not heard such words spoken to me ever."  
  
Raising an elegant hand, Legolas moved to touch her face only to have her retreat. Her features twisted into horror. "You can not touch me, dear prince."  
  
He paused, hand stilled in mid air. "Why is that?"  
  
"I have never touched such a pure being as yourself and I could only tarnish you-"   
  
He touched her anyways. The instant his fingertips touched her soft skin, warmth flooded into Thera's soul. She breathed his grace, lived his beauty and drank his kindness.   
  
Tears spilled from her cobalt eyes. Goodness was foreign to her and compassion a distant stranger.  
  
And Legolas could feel her too. Hurt, anger, confusion but overwhelmingly, he sensed her innocence. "My sweet lady," he cradled her face in his hands. "Too much torment lies within you. Take my light; it will make you feel better."  
  
She shook her head. "You have an over abundance of light but I dare not take any. If I took some, I would want it all. I could not rob a lovely creature of his radiance."   
  
His face drew closer to hers. "Then share it with me," his eyes went to her lips. "Let us share all of each other."  
  
"But Prince-" she tried to protest but his lips caught hers. He was slow and gentle showing her care. And Thera felt herself being drawn into all the goodness that belonged to him. His lips felt delicate and skilled and Thera wondered if all elves kissed like him. 


End file.
